


Overwhelming

by Felixbug



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“This what – you need?” Erik panted. He collapsed against him, hands shaking where he gripped Hancock’s thigh and jaw – his lips slack and damp against his neck. “Cock and chems and…” he sunk his teeth into Hancock’s shoulder with a filthy grunt, hips jerking as Hancock arched beneath him. </i><br/><i>“You,” Hancock groaned. “I need</i> you.”<br/><i>“You’ve got that.” He felt Erik’s grin against his skin, and a trail of wet, gasping kisses. Erik’s teeth caught the soft, misshapen edge of his ear, and tugged. “Not going anywhere.”</i></p>
<p>Pure PWP, no plot (or spoilers) here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://wholesomeghoulfucker.tumblr.com/post/138562635695/broken-sinful-howling) is Erik, if you're curious :) I made him Too Hot and now I'm suffering. He's gay, sided with the Railroad, and likes blowing shit up with missiles.

It was one of those days – hot, slow, lazy days where nothing _had_ to be done, so nothing was. It was a day for no clothes – except the hat, _that_ wasn’t negotiable – and no responsibilities. Hancock could hear the sounds of Sanctuary around them – thin metal walls of the shack didn’t do much for privacy – but whatever farming or building was being done, Erik wasn’t part of it. He was staying right here – his rasping breaths growing quick and urgent against Hancock’s thigh, his fingers slick and purposeful as they thrust and curled inside him.

“ _There,_ ” Hancock growled. He bucked his hips, meeting Erik’s thrust with a gasp as his toes curled in the sheets, one hand shooting out to fist in the dark, tousled mass of Erik’s hair. “That’s – that’s the spot – right there…”

“I know.” Erik glanced up wickedly, and thrust his fingers again. Soft, smooth pads kneaded against _that_ spot again and Hancock choked on a moan, head thrown back and lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Could – could get me off like this,” he gasped. “ _Fuck_ that’s it – just keep doin’ it like that…”

“Could.” Erik ducked his head, lips parting softly as he mouthed at Hancock’s balls. Hancock groaned, unable to tear his gaze away as Erik glanced up at him through his lashes, smirked wickedly, and gave a slow, obscenely wet suck at the sensitive flesh.

“Oh fuck – that’s – _fuck_ …”

He gave up coherence, tugging desperately at Erik’s hair as Erik sucked and licked and – _god_ that was good – grazed his teeth over the lined, twisted skin. Hancock remembered being self-conscious about this once. Erik was so damn pretty, smooth and tanned and – aside from a few scars – untouched by the radioactive hell-hole he’d found himself in. He could do better, Hancock thought, biting his lip to hold back a whimper as Erik’s fingers curled and twisted in him again. He could do _so_ much better, but he’d made it clear he disagreed, and _god_ , Hancock wasn’t going to try to convince him otherwise.

Erik’s tongue moved from his balls to his inner thighs – following ripples of leathery scar tissue, reddened patches of sensitive flesh that made him squirm, and back again. His beard scuffed a patch of thin skin and Hancock cried out, pain and pleasure raw and overwhelming, scalding through frayed nerves. Erik pulled back with an apology and Hancock growled and pushed his head down, writhing under him as lips, tongue, and the harsh scratch of course hair stripped him down to pants and whimpers and pleas.

“More?” The question came with the gentle press of another fingertip against his stretched entrance, and all Hancock could do was moan and spread his thighs further, a wordless plea as Erik’s three thick fingers plunged into him. He was stretched open, every thrust obscenely loud and wet as Erik’s lubed fingers worked him loose, but it wasn’t _enough_. The fourth finger dragged the first ragged scream from him, hunched forward, shoulders shaking, toes curled and thighs trembling as he drove himself down on the thick intrusion of Erik’s hand.

“God that’s – you’re perfect.” Erik groaned and hooked Hancock’s knee over his shoulder, lunging forward to drive him down against the mattress as he drove his fingers in up to the knuckles. “Wish you could see – how good you look – right now.”

“Trust me, I know I’m pretty.” Hancock chuckled, breathless and shallow as another rock of Erik’s hand made him see stars. “You gonna tease all day?”

“You gonna keep making those noises if I do?” Erik grinned, letting his head fall against Hancock’s heaving chest as he resumed his quick, rough thrusts. “God I – I want to fuck you, but _this_ …” another deep thrust of his fingers, and Hancock whimpered at the slick, wet sound. “Could listen to you moan like that all day.”

His lips drifted over Hancock’s skin – knowing just where to swirl his tongue and let his breath ghost over sensitive places, and knowing where he could bite, and pinch, and suck hard enough to bruise. He’d learned every inch of Hancock’s body, some nights reverent on his knees, and some urgent, demanding, with Hancock pinned beneath him as he explored with lips and tongue until Hancock begged for more. He chased the faint hum in Hancock’s scorched flesh, groaned at the inhuman heat against his lips and begged for the toxic, scalding spill of Hancock’s come over his tongue. Everything Hancock had expected him to flinch from, he’d sought out – stripping Hancock’s self-doubt and insecurities down to heat and need and pleasure.

“I got you something.” Erik braced one hand on the bed, pushing himself up to look down at Hancock. He always looked big, but from this angle he was _huge_ , broad, muscular bulk blocking out the light from the holes in the roof as he smirked down at him.

“After all this I – _nngh_ – hope it’s your cock.”

“Well, yes. But something else too.” Erik laughed, and ducked his head to nip at the bony ridge of Hancock’s jawline. “ _Fuck_ you’re gorgeous. Stop yanking my hair for a minute and grab my coat?”

Hancock reluctantly let his hand fall from Erik’s hair, and reached out to drag Erik’s coat across the bed. The thick leather smelled of Erik – of dust and blood and the musk of his sweat – and Hancock knew it as well as he knew Erik’s body. No trace of the previous owner was left – unless you counted the faded blood stain on the collar – like Hancock’s hat, it had become an extension of the man who wore it. He felt around for the deep pocket on the inside, and grinned as his questing fingers found familiar shapes.

“Should be three,” Erik murmured against his neck.

“Jet? As if you don’t draw things out enough.” Hancock chuckled, curling his hand around an inhaler. He could already taste the vapour on his tongue, just the promise of it was enough to set his pulse racing and his skin prickling with need. “You sure know how to show a ghoul a good time.”

“Pace yourself.” Erik’s arm jerked and Hancock’s moan wavered and cracked as his body was jolted up the bed, hips bucking to meet the powerful slam of Erik’s fingers. “The last one’s…” another thrust, and Hancock’s shaking fingers gripped Erik’s shoulder, clinging to him as his back arched and hips rocked helplessly against his hand. “For when you come,” Erik growled.

“I’ll do my best. Never been – _ah_ – so good at _patience._ ”

Hancock gripped the back of Erik’s neck, fingers wrapped tightly around the inhaler as he brought it to his lips. The click of the mechanism and the following hiss and – _that’s_ what he needed. The frozen moment at the peak of his ragged gasp, the weightless, endless drift of time moving at a snail’s pace. Hancock hung in the stolen moment, head thrown back, inhaler rolling from his fingertips as the spent vapour billowed from the hollow of his nose and between his thin lips.

It was in his skin – in his veins – a warm caress from the inside that coiled down his spine and fluttered in his heartbeat. He could feel it all – the scratch of the sheets beneath him, the softness of Erik’s skin against his hand, slick with sweat and slightly cool against his own heated skin, and… Hancock whimpered, shaking as Erik’s fingertips curled inside him again.

“Fuck – oh fuck – _yes, please…_ ” He was babbling, half-sobbing with pleasure, arched and shaking as Erik’s fingers found the pleasure point and ground against it. Sparks of pleasure seemed to last an eternity, burning embers of liquid desire that pooled and throbbed and ached inside him. Hancock could feel himself clawing at Erik’s shoulders, a string of broken syllables pouring from his lips as he begged and gasped and screamed his name, swept up in a wave of sensation that had tightened in his flesh, dug its claws into his nerves and would not let go.

“Don’t stop – don’t fucking stop…”

Erik’s answering groan was deep and slow, and Hancock couldn’t help a shaky gasp as he looked up into his face. He saw the sweat beading on his brow, the soft parting of his lips, the deep flush rising in his cheeks – and the raw desire in his eyes. He _wanted_ him, more than Hancock had ever thought possible. The raw affection and deep need hit almost as hard as the Jet roaring through his mind, and the incredible twist and thrust of Erik’s fingers working in him.

Erik’s hand shifted, pulled back, and Hancock was left aching at the loss. His thighs shook as his fists slid into Erik’s hair, pulling him down – or himself up, he couldn’t tell any more – to draw their lips together with a breathless moan. Erik met him with a growl and press of tongue, rough and urgent as one arm slid around Hancock’s back to hold him close. The other wrapped around his own cock, lining himself up against Hancock with a groan.

“Yes,” Hancock breathed against his lips. “Yes – _yes…”_

The slow shudder of his pulse became a roar in his ears, breath hoarse and shaken, thighs trembling where they were pushed back against his chest. The sweet howl of Jet released him and left him panting, writhing, teeth crushing Erik’s lips until he tasted blood as he moaned into his open, gasping mouth.

“God that’s hot,” Erik groaned, pulling back. His lower lip was swollen, and he sucked it, tongue darting out to sweep away the hint of blood. “ _You’re_ hot. Christ that was intense.”

“You’re telling me.” Hancock laughed weakly, falling back against the bed. He could feel the blunt head of Erik’s cock pressed against his entrance, slick and rigid and _so_ fucking thick. Didn’t matter how many times he’d taken it before, or how well prepared he was – there was something delightfully intimidating about feeling the heavy girth of it grinding against him, the promise of being utterly filled by every solid inch. Hancock shifted until his thighs were wrapped firmly around Erik’s waist, and squeezed, grinding against his cock until Erik groaned.

“Fuck me,” he rasped.

“Trust me, that’s gonna happen.” Erik smirked, and rested his broad hand on Hancock’s chest, pinning him effortlessly. He ran his other hand up Hancock’s thigh to his hip, holding him in place as he gave a slow, teasing roll of his hips. The slicked length of his cock ground into the cleft of Hancock’s ass, firm and pulsing with the pounding race of Erik’s heart as it slid across his loosened entrance, and Hancock’s moan was lost in Erik’s own hoarse grunt.

“You want it hard?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Yeah?” Erik rolled his hips again, pausing to press the tip against the softened rim, rocking forward until Hancock felt himself yielding to the pressure – then he pulled back, smirking. “I want to see you so full of cock you can’t _think_. Whimpering as I fuck you into the bed, stretched so – fucking – tight around my dick…”

“Stop teasing,” Hancock growled. It was meant to be a demand, but god, he sounded desperate. He dug his nails into Erik’s shoulders, and dug his heels into the small of his back with a groan. “Don’t tell me, _show_ me.”

“Open your mouth.”

Erik’s hand released his hip, and Hancock guessed what was coming before he heard the soft tap of plastic on plastic. He tipped back his head with a groan, lips parting and eyes falling half closed. He let Erik slide the inhaler between his lips, cool against the tip of his eager tongue as he wrapped his lips around it and whined – helplessly eager as the faint chemical taste teased him with the promises of what was about to come.

“I want to see you take it all,” Erik groaned, and the Jet filled Hancock’s throat with a whisper.

The second hit always sank in faster, deeper – everything was left intense and raw as it flowed into his lungs and sank tendrils of heat into his flesh. Hancock felt the spit-slick inhaler tumble past his cheek and heard the soft thud of it falling, discarded, against the bed. He arched into the brush of Erik’s fingers over his parted lips – impossibly soft, smooth skin, with the faint taste of salt where his tongue darted out to flick over the silky pads. They slid over his cheek – gentle but firm, a grip like iron holding him in place staring up into those piercing green eyes. He could see the urgency in them, could read Erik’s intent in the curl of his lip and the furrow of his brow, and all he could do was slide his hands into his hair and hold on. Erik’s hips rocked forward, and Hancock _howled_.

It was slow – even in reality, Hancock could tell it was _slow._ Erik’s cock slid into him inch by inch, so much thicker than his fingers, leaving him _aching_ as it thrust into his stretched hole. It was always intense – the first time he hadn’t been sure he _could_ take it, driving himself down the full, rigid length with urgent whimpers as Erik’s shaking fingers dug into his hips. Erik knew his body’s limits now – knew Hancock could take everything he was given, shuddering and gasping through the burn of the stretch, begging through cracked whimpers for _more._

“There,” Erik groaned, his voice a slow rumble that seemed to drag its nails up Hancock’s spine and wrap its fingers around his throat. “Good – you’re doing so good, love…”

“I need – I…” Hancock keened, head thrown back as Erik’s hips rocked forward again, and he sank into Hancock to the base. He could feel the firm press of his balls up against his ass, and when Erik rolled his hips to drive himself in deeper, Hancock thought he might shatter from the slow flicker of liquid pleasure that rolled up his spine and cascaded across his mind.

He was at the peak of his high – Jet was so damn good but it was never _enough_ , and Hancock could feel the haze of reality at the edges of his perception. He sank his fists into Erik’s hair, beyond words, at the edge of losing _thought_ , begging wordlessly for what he needed and hoping Erik could understand the shake in his thighs and the rasp in his breath. He felt him drawing back, his hand cupping Hancock’s cheek, the other sliding up to dig nails into the back of his thigh, forcing it back, spreading him wider – and _yes,_ he knew what Hancock needed. Erik’s lip curled in slow motion – body arching, hips drawing back, his muscular body taut and coiled like a spring as he hung poised above him for one long, perfect second.

Erik thrust – and time moved with him, the Jet-stilled moment shattering as his hips snapped forward and his grip tightened on Hancock’s straining thigh. He plunged into him – hard enough to drive Hancock’s ass down into the creaking mattress, jolting his slender body in Erik’s grip. Hancock’s cries were hoarse and shattered, writhing in Erik’s grip as he pounded into him – no teasing now, no holding back. He fucked him open, full weight behind every snap of his hips, obscene wet slaps as he sank into Hancock’s slick, stretched entrance.

“This what – you need?” Erik panted. He collapsed against him, hands shaking where he gripped Hancock’s thigh and jaw – his lips slack and damp against his neck. “Cock and chems and…” he sunk his teeth into Hancock’s shoulder with a filthy grunt, hips jerking as Hancock arched beneath him.

“You,” Hancock groaned. “I need _you_.”

“You’ve got that.” He felt Erik’s grin against his skin, and a trail of wet, gasping kisses. Erik’s teeth caught the soft, misshapen edge of his ear, and tugged. “Not going anywhere.”

Hancock tightened his grip in Erik’s hair, back arching as he let himself be overwhelmed by the raw sensations building in him. Erik’s weight pinning him down, the solid girth of Erik’s cock stretching him, filling him, stoking the fire that built low in his belly and roared through his veins. His cock throbbed against his stomach and his toes curled against Erik’s back. Erik’s teeth nipped along his jaw, caught his lower lip and pulled _,_ and his breathless moan was swallowed in a crush of soft lips and clever tongue as Erik growled into his mouth.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” Erik grunted, pulling back just enough to take a ragged breath. His lips brushed Hancock’s, spit-slick and kiss-bruised. “So _hot_ – I never – _god_ you feel good…”

“The heat’s – radiation,” Hancock managed a breathless chuckle, biting back a whimper as Erik’s cock throbbed and twitched in him. “Y’know that shit’ll kill you eventually.”

“Or turn me ghoul.” Erik grinned, and nipped at his lower lip. “You’ve warned me. You’re worth it.”

There might be guilt later – and the self-doubt that came with it – but _god_ it was hard to think right now. Erik sped up his thrusts, grunting as he buried his face in Hancock’s neck, both hands dropping to grip his ass as he pounded down into him, and Hancock let himself be lost in the slap of skin on skin and the aching coil of liquid heat building at the base of his spine. Erik adjusted his angle and – _there, fuck –_ Hancock’s moan became a shattered wail of pure need as he sank in deeper, took him harder, panting and snarling as his thick length stripped away Hancock’s thoughts and fears and left him nothing but mindless, helpless pleasure.

“Turn over,” Erik gasped.

He pulled back – leaving Hancock empty and panting, collapsing boneless against the bed. Erik rolled him over with a growl, fingers kneading his ass as Hancock thrust against the sheets and wrapped his fingers around the bars of the headboard. He swatted the back of one thigh lightly, and Hancock gasped, arching his back in anticipation of the next strike.

“Not today.” Erik chuckled, and the bed creaked as he fell forward over Hancock again, one hand braced on his shoulder. “Ready for more?”

“Yeah.” Hancock’s voice was hoarse from moaning – god, _screaming_ – he doubted there was anyone in Sanctuary who hadn’t heard him. He felt the thickness of Erik’s cock brush against his ass and pushed up against him with a groan, burying his face in the pillows as Erik pressed firmly into the cleft of his ass.

“Think you can take it harder?” Hancock could hear the hesitation in Erik’s voice – even now, after everything they’d done, he still expected to find a limit. Hancock grinned, muffling a quiet huff of laughter against the bed.

“You ever known me to say no to a question like that?”

“Good point.”

There was no slow start this time – Erik gripped his ass one-handed, kneading hard enough to bruise as he spread him, shoving Hancock’s thighs apart with his knees. He shifted over him, breath coming in harsh pants against the back of Hancock’s neck as he lined himself up – then thrust down into him with a ragged growl.

Hancock’s moans were driven out of him in short, sharp whimpers – he couldn’t have kept quiet if he’d tried. Every snap of Erik’s hips left him gasping; helpless, desperate moans pounded out of him as he clutched the headboard and took every bruising thrust. Erik’s nails were in his hip, stinging and sweet, and his teeth were dragging a path of snarling bites up the column of Hancock’s arched throat. A nip and a growl against his jaw, and Hancock felt the half-sob in Erik’s breath as his cock pulsed inside him, rigid and throbbing and _so_ perfectly, achingly thick.

“God,” Erik groaned. His grip tightened and his hips jerked – erratic, shaky, strong thighs shuddering as his body tensed and bucked. The bed slammed against the wall, setting the whole shack rattling, and Hancock’s chuckle cracked into a ragged moan as Erik seized his hips two-handed and slammed into him with a grunt. “ _Shit_ that’s good – you’re perfect – you’d – _nngh_ – take my cock all day, wouldn’t you?”

“Hell yeah.” Hancock twisted to look over his shoulder, smirking even as Erik fucked another breathless whine from him. “Though sounds like you’re – not gonna – _ah_ – last that long.”

“No chance.” Erik laughed – low and hoarse, and sank his teeth into Hancock’s shoulder with a grunt.

There were no more words – no more hesitation. Erik’s growls cracked into urgent moans, muffled against Hancock’s skin as he clung to him. He panted and shuddered, hips rocking forward to slam deep into Hancock’s ass. Hancock lost himself in the slick glide of Erik’s cock fucking him open, every perfect inch pounding into him. His own cock throbbed, smearing pre-come across his belly as he rutted helplessly against the sheets, and the sweet burn of coiled heat at the base of his spine was building to a flicker of urgent, white-hot need. He could come from just a touch – but Erik’s hands were gripping his ass, groping and kneading, claiming his body with every thrust, every groan, every rasp of his breath.

Erik cried out against his skin – lips parted, slack and damp and shaking as he clung to Hancock’s hips, driving himself in deep with one more stuttering thrust. He shuddered against him, cock pulsing, grip tightening – and Hancock moaned into the pillows as he felt the thick spill of Erik’s seed inside him.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Erik stilled for a moment, one arm slipping below Hancock’s body and gripping him tight. He shuddered, hips twitching against Hancock’s ass, and he traced his tongue over the indents left by his teeth. “That – you – _god._ ”

“That good, huh?” Hancock arched against him, his own breath catching as he shifted on Erik’s cock. “Don’t fall asleep on me now.”

Erik laughed, his voice a soft hum against Hancock’s skin as he trailed his lips from his shoulder to his neck. He rolled onto his side, pulling Hancock with him, his hand splayed across his taut stomach as he pulled the slender ghoul back against his chest. He kissed higher, tongue tracing the shell of Hancock’s ear, and Hancock gave an indignant yelp as Erik knocked his hat off with a nudge of his head.

“Every damn time.”

“Mmhmm.” Erik nipped his ear with a low chuckle. “It’s half the fun.”

“I’ll have to…” Hancock trailed off with a groan as Erik rolled his hips. “…have to tie you down next time.”

“Yeah?” Erik kissed the back of Hancock’s head, his lips incredibly soft against the rough, patchy skin. “You riding my cock?”

“Mm.” Hancock smirked, breath hitching as Erik gave another slow, deep thrust. “Make things a little more – challenging for you if you can’t _reach_ to – to…”

He gasped, arching, straining, every breath shallow and ragged and pitching higher as Erik’s hand slid lower and his fingers trailed up the underside of his cock. It was such a faint touch – not enough and too much all at once. He bit down on his lip, muffling a rasping cry as Erik rocked his hips again. He could feel the wet heat of Erik’s come forced out of him with every thrust, smeared on his skin and trailing down his trembling thighs. Erik moaned, and the rumble of his voice sent tingles down Hancock’s spine and prickled across his scalp.

“Challenging,” Erik growled against his skin. “Not impossible.”

Hancock reached for Erik’s coat, fingers shaking as they delved into the pocket and withdrew the final inhaler of Jet. Erik’s hand curled around his cock and he began to move – slow, steady rocks of his hips matching the light strokes of his palm. His free hand wandered over Hancock’s waist, his smooth fingertips tracing every whirl and ripple on his skin. He followed the leathery ridges of twisted scaring, scuffed his nails over paper-thin skin, and left Hancock writhing, gasping in his arms.

“Close?” His voice was breathless and eager, lips moving against Hancock’s scalp.

“Y-yeah.”

Erik’s grip tightened, kneading Hancock’s waist as his fist worked his length – quick and purposeful now as he groaned against his skin. He murmured something, lips trailing down to brush Hancock’s ear, but the words were lost in the rising rush of pleasure. It thrummed in his veins and flickered across his skin, hot and bright and so good it hurt, leaving Hancock keening and arching against Erik’s sweat-damp chest. He brought the inhaler to his lips, and time stopped.

_Jet_. The only thing that felt even half as good as Erik’s body wrapped around his. It wrapped his mind in fog and stripped his body down to nothing but sensation, and he let himself be swept up in the bitter, chemical burst across his tongue. He was pinned at the precipice, panting and shaking on the edge of falling, and the final moment stretched into eternity as the vapour curled in his throat and burned in the depths of his chest. Nothing existed outside this frozen moment – Erik’s breath at his ear, the sweep of fingertips across the head of his cock, the slow, final roll of his hips and he was _there._

He felt it all – the final snap of the coiled tension inside him, the spill of white-hot pleasure through his skin, the hot slickness of his come streaked across his skin and clinging to Erik’s fingers. He cried out – hoarse and gasping, squirming as he rode out every extended second thrusting against Erik’s palm and grinding back on the thickness of his cock. Erik’s teeth nipped his ear, dragged along his jaw, and his gentle touch became a rake of nails as Hancock whimpered, bucked, and fell apart in his arms.

Another breath, and the harsh echo of Jet in Hancock’s throat made his lips ache for more. Erik thrust, his voice ragged and thick thighs trembling as he fucked Hancock through the aftershocks. It would have been intense no matter what – on Jet it was all-consuming. The fading embers of Hancock’s climax throbbed in his veins, they burned and twisted and howled through him, leaving him hollowed out, gasping, boneless in Erik’s grip. Hancock choked on a moan that was almost a sob, cracked and shattered and raw with pleasure that hung on the edge of pain. He reached behind him, fists clenching in Erik’s hair – and with a last scalding shiver at the back of his tongue, the Jet released him.

“Gorgeous,” Erik groaned. A last nip at Hancock’s neck left him gasping, and Erik pulled away, letting him fall back against the mattress.

Erik flopped down beside him with a smirk. His face and chest were flushed and gleaming with sweat, and as Hancock watched, he raised his fingers to his lips and sucked the sticky trails of Hancock’s come from each digit, one by one.

“You shouldn’t…” Hancock bit his lip, eyes following the flick of Erik’s tongue as it darted over the pads.

“Mm, I know.” Erik shrugged, and caught Hancock’s eye as he gave a last, slow suck of his fingers. “If I’ve got to spend the rest of my life taking Radaway anyway, I might as well enjoy it.”

“You wouldn’t need half as much if you were…” Hancock’s words – and his following surprised chuckle – were muffled by Erik’s lips pressed against his. He could taste himself on his tongue – bitter salt and the delicious tingling hum of radiation that only a ghoul would notice. His lips parted to the sweep of Erik’s tongue, and he groaned into his open, eager mouth as he felt the graze of teeth against his lower lip.

“…more careful,” he finished as Erik pulled away.

“I don’t think _careful_ describes either of us.” He grinned and rolled onto his back, reaching out to wrap one arm around Hancock’s shoulders. “I’ve told you before – you’re worth the risk.”

Hancock tucked his head against the side of Erik’s neck, smiling against his skin and relaxing against the rise and fall of his broad chest. His hat lay abandoned behind the bed, he was sore in all the best ways, and Erik’s skin was sweat-damp under his fingertips as he trailed them over the expanse of smooth, freckled skin. He’d worry later – or never, if he could find the right distractions. Erik had made his choice, and Hancock wasn’t running from this.

“Let’s stay in bed all day,” Erik murmured against his temple.

“Yeah.” Hancock curled his arm around his waist. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
